


Friends and Protecters - Cait/Male!SS

by itiosthegamer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Additional Tags to be added soon, F/M, Male Sole Survivor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where radiation is the only ruler, and where Raiders are more plentiful that intact homes, human company is rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Protecters - Cait/Male!SS

You were relaxing at your Home Plate in Diamond City, sipping at a lukewarm Nuka Cola Quantum.  
A few empty stimpaks sat around your chair, and some empty Jet inhalers sat on your table.  
You think you hear a thumping, but maybe it was the Jet?  
After a while, you conclude it wasn’t, as the knocking wouldn't stop.

“Who’s there?”

Probably the dumbest question you've ever asked.

“It's me, Nick.”

You stumbled your way to the front door, the Jet slightly distorting your vision.  
Nick opens the door, letting himself in.

“Hey, ____, you feeling okay?”  
“Just the Jet…”  
“You aren't too sick, are you?”  
“No...just woozy…”  
“Well, I need some help. Now.”  
“Yeah? I'm in…”  
“Well, quite a few people are complaining about raiders wandering from a place called the Combat Zone”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“They took the place over. Forced everyone out except the pit fighters.”  
“I'll be on it…” You groan.

You've done chores for people for a while, since you crawled from that damned cryogenic pod.  
This was a bit much, though.

“Nick…” You mumble under your breath

His flickering, orange eyes lock with yours for a moment.

“I can't do that alone!”  
“___, calm down, you won't have to. One of the pit fighters decided to help.”  
“Oh? Where is he?”  
“Actually, it's a woman, goes by Cait.”  
“Well. I see this ending well…”

Chapter 2 will be the meat of the story. Just wait and see.


End file.
